motionpicturefandomcom-20200215-history
Batman
Batman & Robin '''is a 1997 American superhero film directed by Joel Schumacher. It is the fourth and final film in the initial ''Batman franchise, after 1989's Batman, ''1992's 'Batman Returns and 1995's Batman Forever. '''The film was released on June 12, 1997. Plot Crime-fighting vigilantes Batman and Robin battle super-criminal Mr. Freeze at a museum, where he attempts to steal several diamonds. During the confrontation, Robin is encased in ice, leaving Batman to thaw his partner and allowing Mr. Freeze to escape. Some time afterwards, the two learn that Mr. Freeze was a scientist, Dr. Victor Fries, who has been forced to live in subzero temperatures following an accident in a cryogenics lab while he was attempting to find a cure for his wife Nora, who had fallen ill with a disease known as Mac Gregor's Syndrome. Meanwhile, botanist Dr. Pamela Isley discovers her colleague Jason Woodrue has used samples of her Venom serum to transform a prisoner into Bane, a powerful super soldier. Woodrue shoves Pamela into several animal toxins and chemicals, transforming her into Poison Ivy, who kills Woodrue with a venomous kiss. Bruce's butler Alfred Pennyworth invites his niece Barbara Wilson to stay at Wayne Tower.for some time. However, Alfred soon begins to become stricken with Mac Gregor's Syndrome. Ivy and Bane arrive at a press conference at the Gotham Observatory, where a massive telescope has been unveiled. Ivy attempts to convince Bruce of a proposal to protect the environment, but would cost many human lives in the process, which Bruce disagrees to. Ivy later arrives at a Gotham Botanical Gardens fundraiser, seducing those present with pheromone dust. Mr. Freeze crashes the fundraiser, but is apprehended by Batman. Mr. Freeze is admitted to Arkham Asylum, but Ivy, having become infatuated with him, frees him. Ivy shuts off Nora's life support and deceives Mr. Freeze into believing Batman was responsible, convincing him to exact vengeance upon Batman and the world. The two conspire to turn the giant telescope into a freezing gun to freeze Gotham City. At one point, Batman and Robin battle Ivy and Bane, but Robin becomes infatuated with her, leading to an altercation between the two that allows Ivy and Bane to escape. Barbara later discovers Bruce and Dick Grayson's secret identity as Batman and Robin, and decides to become an ally in the form of Batgirl. Robin meets Ivy at her garden hideout, where she attempts to kill him with her venomous kiss. However, Robin is unaffected due to wearing rubber lips. Nevertheless, Robin and Batman are subdued by Ivy's mutant plants. However, Batgirl manages to defeat Ivy by trapping her in her own floral throne. The three arrive at the observatory and battle Mr. Freeze and Bane. However, Gotham is frozen by the freeze gun. Robin and Batgirl defeat Bane and restore him to his original form while Batman subdues Freeze. The three then reposition the observatory's satellites, using their mirrors to reflect sunlight which thaws Gotham. Btaman reveals Ivy to be responsible for cutting off Nora's life support, but also reveals to having restored Nora. Freeze, who had developed a cure for the first stage of Mac Gregor's Syndrome, gives the cure to Batman, who cures Alfred of the disease. Mr. Freeze and Ivy are detained in Arkham Asylum, where Mr. Freeze is allowed to continue research on developing the cure to heal Nora. Batgirl then joins Batman and Robin to defend Gotham City. Cast *George Clooney as Batman/Bruce Wayne. *Arnold Schwarzenegger as Mr. Freeze/Dr. Victor Fries. *Chris O'Donnell as Robin/Dick Grayson. *Uma Thurman as Poison Ivy/Pamela Isley. *Alicia Silverstone as Batgirl/Barbara Wilson. *Michael Gough as Alfred Pennyworth. *Pat Hingle as James Gordon. *John Glover as Jason Woodrue. *Elle Macpherson as Julie Madison. *Vivica A. Fox as Ms. B. Haven. *Vendela Kiresbom Thomessen as Nora Fries. *Elizabeth Sanders as Gossip Gerty. *Jeep Swenson as Bane. Reception Box office Critical response Batman & Robin received generally negative reviews. On Rotten Tomatoes, the film has a rating of 11% based on reviews from 85 critics with an average rating of 3.7/10. On Metacritic, the film has a score of 28/100, based on 31 reviews. Category:Films Category:PolyGram Filmed Entertainment films Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Superhero films Category:Action films Category:Adventure films Category:Sequels Category:Crime films Category:Fantasy films Category:Science-fiction films Category:PG 13-rated films Category:DC Comics films Category:Live-action films Category:1990s films